


Grace of a Grayson

by I_am_a_stereotypical_American



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Wally isn't dead, batfamily, but no one is really dead sooooooo, neither is Jason, technically Post-Invasion, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_stereotypical_American/pseuds/I_am_a_stereotypical_American
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiko Hasura is a relatively normal girl, I mean she can bend in places humans shouldn't be able to and she can balance on anything but yeah. One day in Gotham, she meets Nightwing ,but she knows Dick and this just HAS to be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Grace is Now in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Ok just to clear things up, Jason and Wally didn't die and Tim is Red Robin and the Team just met Damian. The ages are the same but no one is dead basically. Anyway Akiko is kind of a friend that's more like a sister when they were in the circus, because of course she's an orphan. She was the kyokuzashi in Haly's Circus. It's basically a Japanese acrobat but they balance long bamboo poles on their shoulders or feet, whilst team members would perform juggling tricks or quick-change acts on top. She was the one on the poles by the way. So I hope you enjoy and I don't own Young Justice sadly. Oh also I need to touch up. Alright, got it all covered.

I was walking down Crime Alley when a thug had the audacity to actually attempt to rob me. "Hey little girly, just hand me the purse and all your valuables and no one gets hurt." The thug drawled in a "threatening" tone. I rolled my eyes and started to act. "Oh mister! I'm so sorry! I won't give you any trouble!" I said in a mockery of the Harley Quinn. (Like I would actually talk like that) As he reached over to grab the bag in my outstretched hand, I kicked my foot forward and hit him in the stomach and I don't know about all of you but combat boots hurt when hit in the stomach with them. He grabbed his stomach and wheezed. I walked past him, but unfortunately for me I put my guard down and he grabbed my foot and yanked me to the ground. "Hey!" I yelled in surprise. He rolled over so I was under him and grinned. "So, you wanna do this the hard way, huh?" I struggled and even with my circus skills, I was no match for this weight. He grabbed my bag and put it to the side. "And because of that nasty boot, I'm gonna have my way with you." I started to struggle even harder, cause no way in hell am I losing my flower to this ass! He started by grabbing my shoes and throwing them to the right. He then rolled up my shirt exposing my sports bra underneath. Apparently he's a sucker for suspense, thank god, because he didn't take it off just yet and just groped my boobs. He then zipped down the zipper to my jeans and I was like Oh Hells no! Wait, I'm such an idiot! I should call for help! I started to scream as loudly as I could until he grabbed my shirt and stuffed it into my mouth, ew. But when he lifted his arm I saw a chance of escape. I lifted my leg all the way up to my face and kicked him in the jaw. Now most people say I can move in ways that are inhuman and today is one of the days I thank god for it. I scrambled up and using momentum, vaulted over his shoulder and kicked his back. I grabbed my bag and ran the hell out of there. Apparently, this man really wanted a piece of this and started to chase me. Now most days I would be flattered but considering the situation you can't really blame me for running. I heard a *shink* to my left and suddenly I was in the air. I yelped and grabbed onto the body. "Aw, am I really that good looking?" An impish voiced said into my ear. I felt the ground under my feet, so I wrenched away and glared, that is until I saw who I was glaring at. I gaped because, it just couldn't be. I had heard of Nightwing but it couldn't have been HIM. "Um, are you ok?" The man said. I couldn't believe it. It was Dick.


	2. The Ribbon and the Nightwing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok just a review its all the same except Jason and Wally are not dead. Alright let's get started.

He ran over and grabbed my shoulders. "Are you alright, miss?" I slowly nodded but continued to stare. "D-di-dick." I stuttered out. The lens on his domino mask widened and he reached his hand up to his ear and said,"B, I found a woman and she knows my ID. Should I bring her to the cave?" He listened and whoever he was talking to must have said yes because he picked me up, but with more force and he didn't comment on anything as we swung through Gotham, I, however, did the same and clung to him with a death grip. After about seven minutes, we landed next to a cliff. Dic-I mean Nightwing pressed a button on his belt and the cave swung open to become an entrance. He forcibly pulled me inside. After putting a blindfold on me. Great. I stumbled forward and hit a hard surface. A surface that then began to talk. "Yo N, isn't the cave crowded enough as it is." The voice said jokingly. I back peddled and crashed into Di-Nightwing. "Hood, let her through." Said a deep voice. And by deep voice I mean holy crap are your vocal chords okay, do they need to go to therapy deep. Wait, "Oh crap! Batman!" I yelped. Nightwing walked me forward and then I heard a click. I felt the blindfold get pulled and then I could see. I kinda wished I still couldn't because all I saw was the end of a sword and damn that sword was close to my face. I yelped and fell backwards into the cot in the..."Wait, why am I in a cell!" I yelped. "How do you know Nightwings identity" Batman asked me. "Um wait, I'm not even one hundred percent I was right, wait, you just confirmed it. Sorry?" I said apologetically. "Dick." I whispered, "Don't you remember me?" He looked hard at me and shook his head. "Wait!" I said and removed my glasses and pulled my hair into a style I hadn't used in a while. Nightwings mouth fell open and he just stared. "Hey golden boy! Do you know her?" Jason barked. "Akiko?" Dick asked hesitantly. I nodded excitedly and jumped forward. "I told you we would find each other! Wait does than mean..." I turned to Batman, the gears in my head turning and then coming to a standstill. "Bruce Wayne." I lept toward the bars and tried to scratch him. Dick leapt in front of him and grabbed my hand. "Akiko he didn't do it!" He yelled. My arms stopped and I sagged against the bars. "B-but the detective said he was the highest suspect, h-he took you away and destroyed my life. He took you Dick and I thought I would never see you a-again..." I said before taking a few deep breaths. "He didn't know Akiko. It wasn't his intent. "Dick, who is she and how do you know her?" Asked Batman. Dick sighed and looked at me, " Do you mind if I tell him?" I nodded, "But only because I trust you." I said warningly. He looked at Batman and continued "Her name is Akiko and she was the kyokuzashi at Haly's circus. We grew up together and when her parents died, she kind of became my sister. When my parents died, you took me away but you couldn't take Akiko. The detective told us that you were the prime suspect. By than you had already adopted me but Akiko refused because we both thought you had killed my parents. I found out the truth when I found out you were Batman but she never did. We used to talk but when she had to leave the circus, we lost each other." I nudged his back. "You're forgetting something." I whispered flirtatiously. His faced turned red and he looked at me then Batman. "S-she's also my destined fiancé. The one mentioned in my parents will." We heard laughter from Red Hood, "So that's why all these years you wouldn't hook up with anyone, dickiebird!" I looked at him and smiled, "Thank you Dick." (A/N:Ok now there is going to be a time skip of about five months in which she is accepted into the family and becomes Ribbon. She is about to join the team. And no this is not incest. She is not related to Dick.) Wally's POV ~Announcing Nightwing B-01 Announcing Ribbon B-23~ the robotic voice said. M'gann poked her head into the living room an then flew to Nightwing and hugged him. Ribbon pushed her away and glared. I run up and helped M'gann as Nightwing pulled Ribbon away and began to explain that he wasn't interested in M'gann romantically. I sped over and and high fived Ribbon and chuckled, "Way to make a first impression K, just don't do that around Superboy." "Do what around me?" Superboy said as he walked in. "Hehehe nothing Supes, absolutely nothing." Ribbon suddenly laughed and jumped onto Nightwing's head. Superboy ran over and pulled her off. "Who are you?" He asked threateningly. Nightwing tapped his shoulder and introduced Ribbon to Superboy and vice versa. Akiko's POV I glared at Superboy as he put down. And he had the gall to look sheepish! I once again began my trek up Dick when Wally sped over again and tapped my leg. "Yo K! Do you wanna meet the rest of the Team?" I looked at Dick and when he nodded I clambered down and followed the Wally colored streak to another room to be stared at by about 15 other kids. Nightwing soon followed after me and draped his arm over my shoulder. "Alright everyone! This is Jappywing and she's joining the team!" I grabbed a escrima stick and whacked the back of his head with it. "Ow! Fine her name's actually Ribbon but you're free to call her Jappywing." I whacked him again. "Alright! Nevermind!" I whacked again. "My god! What did I do this time?" I arched an eyebrow, "Why do I always have to remind you to tell people everything. You shouldn't be ashamed. You can't keep all you secrets from them." I stated. "Wait what secrets?" A brown haired boy in a white in red costume spoke up. "What have you not been telling us?" I grinned, "Ah just the reaction I wanted. So you gonna tell them now?" He glared and raised his hands in the air. "Ribbon why do you do this to me!" He said dramatically, he then got to the floor and started to beg, "I can't tell them, please don't make me!" He started to whine. "Why don't you want to tell them?" I asked, "Because then they'll treat me differently. Please don't make me!" I sighed "Too bad, if you won't tell them I will." He jumped up. "Nonononono if I let you you'll just make it worse!" "Just tell us already!" Yelled a blond haired girl I recognized as Wondergirl. I grinned and Nightwing sighed in defeat. "Fine. This is Ribbon, my, my, oh my god I can't!" "I'll make Batman tell them." "NO! Fine this is my fiancé Ribbon." There was silence. Complete and utter silence. "Squeeeee!" M'gann yelled "ohmygodwhendidyoumeet! Howdidyoupropose!" She then straightened, "You do know his ID right?" I giggled and nodded. "I knew him before Batman." Artemis just stared at me with disbelief and the Blue Beetle began to glare at his shoulder. "Shut up!" He yelled. I knocked an eyebrow and tilted my head at him. "Sorry!" He said ashamed it's the scarab." I laughed, " It's fine but you guys should know I convinced Batman to let us tell you our I.D's, cause you know, the whole getting married thing. Now before we show you, N apologize to Artemis for trolling her for so long." Dick looked sheepish and said "I'm sorry." To Artemis, who just looked confused. We both took deep breaths and spritzed the spray on our masks to undo to spirit gum and lifted our masks. "YOU LITTLE TROLL!" Artemis yelled. Dick grinned sheepishly, "I told you we would laugh about this later." I grinned and pulled up the picture Dick had taken of Artemis the first day of school. Suddenly the alarm began to shriek and red light blinked all around the Watchtower. "Why hello little Bats!" A menacing shadow said. Everyone else stood up and took up battle positions and looked to Nightwing. "Um N what do we do?" Asked Blue Beetle. I sighed and stood up. "JASON, DAMIAN GET YOU'RE LITTLE ASS'S IN HERE!" I yelled. The rest of the team looked confused when the walked up and revealed Red Hood and Robin.


End file.
